


Happy birthday,

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: “You promise?”“With all of my heart.”Beca's new step sister gives her one of the best presents she's ever received, leading into a promise that she'll never break.





	Happy birthday,

“Hey, Happy birthday..” Emily handed Beca her gift biting her lip nervously, Beca took it from the ten year old smiling reassuringly. She had no idea why her step sister looked so nervous, or why she waited until Beca was alone to hand over the gift. 

“Thanks kid, here sit with me.” She patted the empty space beside her before she ripped the wrapping revealing a wooden frame. Her smile dropped a little bit when she saw the photo that was inside the frame. Emily watched her nervously crossing her fingers in her lap that Beca liked her gift. “Where did you get this?” 

“I found it when warren asked me to clean out the attic..You look really happy in this picture so I thought you would like it framed..” Beca slowly tore her gaze from the photo to her step sister, she set the frame aside and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Warren and katherine watched their daughters from the kitchen both smiling fondly. 

“Who’s in the pictures?” Katherine turned to her husband more than a little curious by Beca’s reaction, she had never seen the girl cry but she could distinctly see the tears rolling down her face as she hugged her sister. 

“My son and daughter.” 

“Oh I didn’t know you have more kids, will em and I meet them?” 

“I wish you could, I’d give anything for you and Emily to meet them but they died when Beca was thirteen.” Sensing her husband didn’t want to elaborate right now she just wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Beca pulled back from Emily wiping the tears off of her face. 

“Do you know who those kids are?” Emily shook her head a little confused by why Beca was crying. Beca grabbed her hand and let the child to her room pulling out a little box from under her bed. Inside the box were hundreds more pictures of Beca with the two children. They sat across from each other on her bed with the box between them. “This,” She pointed at the little girl with blonde hair, “Is Lauren and this,” She pointed to the dark haired little boy, “Is Logan. They were my little siblings.” 

“Were?” 

“Yeah, were. They died when they were four, The babysitter’s house caught fire and they got trapped inside.” 

“Did the babysitter get out?” 

“No, sadly.” Emily picked up one of the pictures, in it Beca couldn’t have been older than ten, she was laughing looking down at the two small children sitting on her feet with their legs and arms wrapped around each of her legs. “My parents were at work and I was still in school when it happened, It was the worst day of my life getting called to the office to find my aunt waiting for me grief written all over her face.” Emily picked up another picture of a six year old Beca holding two little bundles in each arm. 

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be squirt, I’m happy i’m getting another chance at being a big sister. You just gave me one of the best gifts i’ve gotten in awhile without even knowing what it meant.” Emily looked up a smile spreading across her face. 

“You like me?” 

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I..?” 

“Well I hear warren telling mommy about how you reacted and treated his last wife and her son.” 

“Sheila was just a gold digger, and her son wasn’t no better besides he was my age acting like he was king arthur or some shit, he needed to be knocked down a few pegs. I love you and your mom just as much if not more than my dad does. I know I work a lot, and tend to disappear for a long time, but it’s because I don’t want you to be a victim of paparazzi okay? It’s not because I don’t like you.”

“You promise?” 

“With all of my heart.”


End file.
